Wish Upon A Black Shikon
by Mr. Red Hex
Summary: In the last moments of their final confrontation with Naraku, Inuyasha has a chance to set all the wrong in his past right. Taking a chance and making a wish on a corrupt Shikon jewel, Inuyasha now has a second chance at life and love. InuKag plus others
1. The Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me I'm in the hole already.

Note: I'm starting another fic, this time it's an Inuyasha fic. Hopeful it won't be too bad and I won't insult the great franchise with this. Please just because the title has black jewel doesn't mean that anyone's (beside Naraku) evil so enjoy.

Wish Upon A Black Shikon

Chapter 1

The Wish

'_Is this what we fought for? Is this what we bleed and cried over? To get this far be beaten by a deformed spider and his army of low life demons?'_ Inuyasha thought while pinned under the demon known as Naraku. The hanyou was gloating again saying how this was the inevitable fate and that he would rule the world.

'_Like hell. If I could just more arm Naraku would be dead by now'_. But unfortunately Naraku made sure that the Tessaiga was far out of his reach. Looking at his impaled arm and the four fuzzy legs impaling it Inuyasha held back some curses, denying Naraku the pleasure of seeing frustrated. Instead Inuyasha ignored the disgusting half demon and looked to see the state his friends were in.

Miroku, the perverted monk and holder of the dreaded Kazana, was lying on his back breathing his last breaths with his taijiya lover Sango. Both had entered the battle determined to make it through together so that neither would have to live with the fear of Miroku or any of his sons would contract the wind tunnel that would eventual suck them into its black void. The battle was far more then they had anticipated and because of that Miruko was forced to use his Kazana to suck up the vast armies of demons Naraku brought with him for the final confrontation; including more Saimyosho insects then he had ever seen.

Even after Miroku's valiant actions a huge mass of demons survived and that left Sango to protect a dying Miroku. She did just that and to her last breath she fought the demons with her faithful companion Kirara. They cleared almost all the demons before both fell covered in blood and dirt waiting for the few remaining to take their lives, and in the last seconds before death Sango crawled over to Miroku's poisoned body to see the damage down.

He was purple, from the miasma that the Saimyosho were spawned out of, all except for his face in which he had a small smirk on.

"It seems we won't be able to have children Sango dearest," Miroku told Sango trying to hold back any pain that he was feeling. His body was on fire and he knew that het posion working through his body had already reached his heart and he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Sango knew it too and that he wounds would send her to the afterlife right after Miroku departed.

"It seems so Miroku, but at least we know that we gave it our all and that Inuyasha will find a way to avenge our deaths," Sango told the corpse of he fallen lover and then the last bits of life left her body.

Across the field Inuyasha heard their last words and took them to heart. _'They entrusted me with their revenge and I won't let them down,' _the silver haired hanyou thought while trying ot figure out a way to retrieve his Tessaiga.

'_I have a chance,' _Inuyasha thought while moving his landed on his only living relative. Sesshomaru had forsaken his humanoid body when both his retainers were killed by the masses of demons, both lowly and fierce, had swarmed him. Although they weren't strong enough to lay a finger on him Jaken and Rin weren't so lucky.

The two had become a conscience of sort to him. Jaken was the regal, unbending demon that knew of his duty and was a constant reminder of how a stereotypical Demon Lord should be and Rin was his going kindness showing him that been gentle wasn't a weakness and that those who are weak do not deserve death. Now both were dead and Sesshomaru without his conscience was nothing more than a berserk demon.

The three-legged dog demon tore through Naraku's defensive line with ease and made the sick hanyou turn his attention from Inuyasha and to the howling threat behind him.

"So this is what the mighty Sesshomaru has been reduced to. A angry ball of fur with only three legs, and I once thought of you as an equal but now you are just a sad shell of what you used to be," Naraku chimed in his silky voice. The words had the desired effect and Sesshomaru sprung at Naraku not caring that he was falling into a trap or that Naraku would more than likely kill him, all he cared about was tearing the half demon in two and avenging the only two beings that he could call family.

Inuyasha saw this and handed it to his pompous older brother for finally growing a heart even if it cost him his life. Rolling to the side Inuyasha escape from Naraku's grasp when the two demons fought in their true forms, and he knew that even with all his rage Sesshomaru wouldn't last long against the Shikon empowered Naraku.

Retrieving Tessaiga Inuyasha looked down and saw the reason he was pinned in the first place. Kagome lay on the ground dead with a disfiguring hole in her side and beside her was the Shippo who had jumped in the way of the tentacle that killed both him and his adoptive mother. Turning his head away from his little friend Inuyasha focused on Kagome and the sorrowful expression on her face. She had died believing that her love for Inuyasha was unrequited.

'_Inuyasha I know I'll never replace Kikyo and that you and her will always be in love, but I have to tell you…I love you,' _the last words of Kagome burned in his head as he gripped his demonic sword and tried to hold back the tears that where staining his face and her dead body.

'_She didn't know… And she died believing that I didn't love her,' _Inuyasha told himself while standing over the girl. He had laid Kikyo to rest before the battle, knowing that if they lost now Naraku would chase her to the ends of the earth. Not the wisest decision on his part, but he knew he owed it to Kagome to be by her without the though of Kikyo in the back of his mind, but he hadn't told Kagome and because of that she died believing she was unloved by the one that truly mattered to her.

Taking one last look at Kagome's dead body Inuyasha felt his demon blood boil and like his last charge on Naraku Inuyasha flew at him, Tessaiga singing for blood and his once golden now a deep crimson.

Jumping over Sesshomaru's broken body, Inuyasha unleashed the strongest Kaze no Kizu he could muster. The golden rays of demonic energy ripped at the spiders head an Naraku howled in agony as the attack blinded him.

Trashing around the spider managed to slam Inuyasha to the ground. Using his arms as his new eyes Naraku moved his massive body onto of Inuyasha pinning him again and slowly squeezing the life out of him.

As his demon body fought desperately to stay alive, Inuyasha's mind drifted elsewhere. Thinking of his adventure and his friends Inuyasha settled on the one topic that brought more pain to him than Kikyo.

'_I'm sorry Kagome… I let you down just like I let everyone else down in my life… I'm a screw up even though you never thought so and even after your death I still can't find a way to kill Naraku… That bastard took so much from me, from us and yet I can't even kill him… If you can hear me Kagome I swear to you if they was any way I could get another chance I'd…,' _but before Inuyasha could finish his thought a voice interrupted him.

'_Child do you mean what you said?' _Inuyasha looked around. He saw nothing, excluding a confused Naraku who seemed to creeping closer and closer to his head. When the voiced asked the question again Inuyasha called out, "Yes every word." Naraku's blind head snapped in his direction and the myriad of demons edged its way to him as if coming in for the kill.

'_Well then there is hope. The Shikon can grant your wish, but be warned the consequences could be much, much greater than anything you could imagine,' _the voice called out. Inuyasha recalled the positions his friends, family, and lover where in at death and felt as if nothing could be worse.

'_I don't care anything is better than this,' _Inuyasha called out to the voice as Naraku reared his head back, ready to plunge his black fangs into Inuyasha vulnerable torso.

'_Very well then, I will guide the path to the Shikon and from there you are to make your wish,' _the voice said and in that instance Inuyasha could see the completed jewel. Its black aura stuck out like a piece of rotting flesh in Naraku's mouth. Watching the spider's head come down for the kill Inuyasha threw Tessaiga with all his might cut the jewel free and dropping it into his hand.

The thought of becoming full demon never crossed his mind and while looking at all wounds from his battle with Sesshomaru come back to haunt Naraku, Inuyasha made his wish while the cursed spider demon rolled over onto its back and finally died.

'_I wish for another chance. A chance to set this world right and make sure something like this never happens again,' _and with that a flash of light shot out from the black jewel blind Inuyasha before encompassing the battlefield.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in what he thought was heaven. There was no clouds, no angels, no happiness only light. Sitting down Inuyasha wondered_, 'Did the wish work or did I fuck up the world even more?' _To his surprise though the same voice that guided him spoke out, but this time it had a body to go with it.

Looking up Inuyasha saw Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha saw a sad smile cross her face and without a word he knew something was wrong. Before she could even say anything Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong?"

The priestess just smiled and said, "Your wish, although pure has consequences as well. It has broken the incantation on that bond my soul and the soul of a creature far darker than Naraku to the Shikon Jewel. We are now freed and I fear that your second chance will be spoiled by his interference." Inuyasha just looked at the priestess with his patented scold.

"So is there any good news," Inuyasha asked and to his surprise Midoriko nodded. Looking at the women Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to tell him and with a smile the benevolent woman said, "Yes there is. I will be companying you to the past and I will help you defeat this evil much like I did in the past."

Inuyasha just looked at her and asked, "How will I know where to find you?" and to his surprise the woman laughed. Her laughter was like a sweet melody that reminded him of Kikyo and more importantly Kagome. Feeling his dog ears droop at the thought of his dead love, Inuyasha fought the tears with the thoughts of how he will make it up to her this time.

'_I'll be damn if she ever thinks I don't love her. Kagome this time you will get the ending you deserve even if it isn't with me,' _Inuyasha thought to himself before turning to Midoriko who had just said, "Well Inuyasha our time together is up, and as for how will you know where to find me. Do not worry I will find you," and with that Midoriko turned around and disappeared causing the light to fade and a dark shape to leave after her.

Feeling his body fall into darkness, Inuyasha focused his mind on Kagome and how this time he would be so much better than before while he felt his consciousness slip and sleep take over.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. Well I think that this pretty much sets up the premiss for this fic, Inuyasha will be going back to the beginning, but this time he will be much smarter on what he has to do. It won't follow canon too closely so if that pisses you off sorry. Well leave a review and thanks.

Black Saint


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me I'm in the hole already.

Note: I know that some things will be out of order in the chapter, but it makes it a bit more exciting and will play in with the story a bit later. Also Inuyasha will be a bit OOC seeing as he came from the future and has different values than before so try not to be too mad.

Wish Upon A Black Shikon

Chapter Two

Awakening

He still in the darkness. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he did know that he had spent it all in the dark abyss that he hoped was sleep. Even though he couldn't move or talk he knew that it wouldn't be long before Kagome came and set him free, and that thought alone kept him company while he waited in the darkness planning what he would do to ensure that his friends survived.

* * *

She was running late as it was. She had slept in and Souta had taken an extra long shower the same morning, now she barely had time grab some toast on the way out to school… School the last place she wanted to be, because of one chestnut haired boy. Hojo had asked her out again, and for some reason she couldn't convince herself to accept. Even though he was the perfect guy in everyway; he had was good in school, has a job, a plan for the future, and perfect hair for Christ's sake but something was missing. 

That something even though Kagome couldn't identify it was the more important than any of the traits that Kagome had named and it keep her from accepting the humble Hojo's offer. But it also made her not want to go to school in an attempt to put off her friends constant prodding, because to them it was like she had hit the lottery and decided to give the money to charity.

Finishing her toast, Kagome ran outside and headed for her bike when Souta ran out the house calling her name.

"Kagome!!! I can't find Buyo, I think he feel down the well again can you go get him," Souta asked pulling out his never failing little brother pout. Kagome tried to fight it and told Souta, "I'm behind as it is if I go get Buyo I'll be late for school. Please Souta grow a spine and go down the well," pushing her brother to the well house before making her way back to her bike rack. Everyone in her family knew Souta was absolutely terrified of the well after falling in and getting a concussion, but right now Kagome needed to get to school while finding a way to avoid her friends all day.

But as she was planning Souta turned his little brother pout to full power and with one look Kagome caved. _'Well maybe if I'm late I'll have to stay after and I won't have to worry about Hojo or my three 'friends',' _Kagome thought to herself while climbing down the well. Half way down she heard a meow which not only broke her train of thought but scared her enough to let go of the rungs on the ladder all fall down in the dark well.

Instead of cold ground Kagome felt her stomach float up into her chest. _'Am I still falling,' _the teenager thought while looking around. Wherever she was the place glowed purple and had the biggest centipedes she had ever seen.

'_That's not a centipede!' _Kagome thought when she saw a very naked woman attached to a centipede's body and that woman was closing in on her.

"Give me the jewel!" the monster yelled while it surrounded Kagome. Kagome looked around trying to find the jewel the newly dubbed centipede woman was talking about when the ride in the purple void ended and Kagome found herself in the well.

'_Did I hit my head?' _Kagome asked herself while looking for the ladder, she used to climb into the well. Instead she found vines and wondered_ 'How long have I been done here?' _The trip up wasn't too hard for her fit body but when she got to the top she was more confused then when she was trapped in the well.

The shrine had been replaced with a green forest along with her home and the rest of modern Tokyo. _'I must have hit my head and this is on of those dreams your brain puts on while you recover from the trauma,' _Kagome told herself trying to rationalize the situation. Once she pulled herself over the well railing, Kagome decided to enjoy this dream to the fullest by taking a walk through the beautiful woods right beside the well.

'_And if I'm lucky I won't have to worry about Hojo or anyone else for the whole weekend,' _Kagome thought while planning out a way to send her whole weekend away from the three gossipers; Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. As her plans slowly came together Kagome walked deeper and deeper into the forest as the sunset low on the horizon. As she approached the densest part of the forest Kagome felt a jolt in the middle of her chest.

'_Most be the doctors walking me up,' _Kagome thought, but unbeknownst to her some else had felt the jolt to and they could barely contain their excitement.

After a few minutes Kagome stopped waiting for the world to abruptly change and finding herself in a hospital surrounded by her family, and was running for her life. The centipede woman she had seen from before was chasing her deeper into the forest screaming something about a jewel and how she had it.

Jumping over some tree roots Kagome screamed, "I don't have our jewel!" before slip into the some shrubs and hiding from sight. The centipede stopped and was hovering over the bushes waiting for Kagome to so much as breathe and reveal herself. Seconds passed and monster waited patiently and just as it seemed that Kagome would run out of oxygen and suffocate when something moved in the bushes a few yards away from her drawing the monster woman away and allowing Kagome to breathe.

All the delusions that she was just dreaming were gone and Kagome ran as hard as she could back toward the well direction hoping she would find some help. Pumping her legs as fast as she could Kagome wasn't watching the ground and managed to stumble over a conveniently place tree root that knocked her off the path and tumbling down toward the largest tree she had ever seen.

There on the tree that reminded her so much of the tree that was in the middle of her shrine was a boy. He was far from normal seeing as he dressed like he was still in the feudal era and had the most bizarre hair color she had ever seen, but what diverted her attention the most was his two dog ears that where placed atop his silver. Kagome walked up to the sleep boy hypnotized by his two dog ears and like a puppet on the strings began petting them.

* * *

The darkness that had surrounded his mind for fifty years began lift. Even in his while sleeping Inuyasha couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face. 

'_Kagome's here,' _he thought to himself and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

Opening his eyes for the first time since his talk with Midoriko, Inuyasha looked straight into the face of the woman he had gone back in time for. Given she was four years younger than her other self, but to Inuyasha she was still as beautiful maybe even more so now that she was alive. Inuyasha was at a loss for words, and struggling to say something other than, I love you. 

'_You don't want to scare her off!' _he chided himself and just did what came natural to him, he started yelling.

"Oi, girl why are you rubbing on my ears?" he asked, but unlike the first time he had met Kagome he refrained from calling her anything demeaning and tried to say it in the kindest voice possible while maintaining his rough exterior. Kagome blushed and at that moment Inuyasha just wanted to take her into his arms tell her he loved her and forget about Naraku and the jewel all together, but then the sense of duty came back in kicked him in the ass.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo where all counting on him to kill Naruto to make sure that all their lives were safe for the future even if he hadn't met them yet. Soon biting back his want to just flee with Kagome Inuyasha asked, "Do you mind pulling this arrow out of my chest, it is quite uncomfortable."

Kagome looked dumbfound at the silver haired boy who had just caught her rubbing on his ears in his sleep. Looking into his golden eyes Kagome thought she was looking into amber when she realized she was staring. Blushing again she nodded when he asked her to pull the arrow out and was about to when a voice cried out.

"Stop! Ye must not release the half-demon Inuyasha!"

Kagome instantly jumped back and looked at the boy who she now found out was called Inuyasha and said, "You were going to trick me into releasing you," while shaking her finger at him. Inuyasha bit back a few curses he was about to hurl at the elderly woman who had stopped Kagome from releasing him and instead said, "Kaede, how long has it been since we last spoke?" The old woman looked shocked by the display of manners and Inuyasha snickered silent while looking at the old woman.

"Fifty years Inuyasha. Ye have been sealed fifty years after your attempt to steal the Shikon Jewel and the death of my sister Kikyo," Kaede told Inuyasha and too her surprise yet again the half demon did not erupt into curses at the mention of her deceased sister's name, but was listening to Kagome's question.

"Who is Kikyo?" the girl asked. The subject of someone dying was much more interesting to her than hearing the legend of the Shikon Jewel again. Looking at the school girl Inuyasha told her, "She was the person from my past who just so happened to pin me this tree." Kaede heard this and added, "She was my elder sister who died fifty years ago. Ye my child have a striking resemblance to her when she was your age," looking deep into Kagome's face before nodding and confirming her statement.

"Are you blind Kaede this girl looks nothing like Kikyo, for one she doesn't have the calm demeanor that Kikyo always seemed to have," Inuyasha shouted at Kaede. Kagome looked a bit perplexed, but was relieved that Inuyasha wasn't grouping her with the woman that pinned him to a tree. Why she was relieved she couldn't imagine.

"And besides Kikyo is dead," Inuyasha said ending the last part in a whisper, selling his role of hurt half-demon to Kaede. The old women's one eyed gaze softened and she stared at Inuyasha before saying, "Time has brought many changes upon you Inuyasha,: and to her surprise Inuyasha nodded before adding, "Yes it has Kaede and after fifty years of solitude I managed to pick up some manners."

The old woman chuckled and turned to Kagome before asking, "What is ye name child seeing as you know both of ours?" Kagome was caught off guard but quickly recovered and said, "Kago…," but she never got to finish seeing as the centipede woman from before burst from the dense woods behind her and interrupted her reply.

Kaede immediately drew an arrow and notched it into her bow, but before she could fire the demon recognized her as a threat and dealt with her in a quick efficient manner. Kaede was sent flying by a tail swipe and hit the ground with a thud before telling Kagome, "Run child, Mistress Centipede is too much for ye to handle alone," and trying to retrieve her bow in missing arrows. Unfortunately Mistress Centipede never let prey escape and was about to end Kaede's life when Kagome hit her aside the head with a pebble.

The demoness turned around to see Kagome pick up more pebbles and hit her aside the head a few more times before leaving Kaede alone to chase after Kagome. Kagome was about to turn tail and flee when she heard Inuyasha say, "Release me and I'll kill the demon."

"How can do I know I trust you?"

Inuyasha was taken back by the statement. _'How can she trust me? I've saved her life countless times… but that was the last Kagome this one doesn't know me, or what I've done,' _Inuyasha said to himself remembering all the good and bad he had done to the fair girl in front of him. Watching Mistress Centipede close in on Kagome Inuyasha looked the girl right in her eyes and said, "you can't, but I promise that you won't regret freeing me.'

In that instance Kagome found in Inuyasha what she had been searching for in Hojo. Even without knowing the hanyou, Kagome felt safe around him and in that moment the bond that had been broken in death had been reconnected. In speeds that rivaled a track star Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, but it wasn't enough seeing as the demoness managed to hit her hip that hid the Shikon Jewel and managed to take the jewel for herself. Kagome didn't even notice the cut, seeing as all her attention was focused on free Inuyasha with the grace of a cat she jumped over the roots of the Goshinboku before landing in front of the hanyou. Grasping the arrow Kagome gave it one firm tug and let lose a flurry of Miko energy.

The light died down and before her stood a freed Inuyasha who flexed his claws, prepared for a battle. Using his senses he made sure that he was standing between the demon in front of him and Kagome who was huddled in the roots of the Goshinboku. Looking back at Kagome, Inuyasha resistanced smiling and telling her that everything would be alright and instead maintained his tough guy persona and just stood down the centipede demon.

Watching Mistress Centipede grow large from the power of the jewel Inuyasha said to himself, _'I won't even need Tessaiga for this,' _before jumping toward the empowered demoness and yelling, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," ripping the centipede demoness limb from limb before grabbing the completed Shikon jewel she swallowed and landed gracefully.

Turning back to Kagome Inuyasha saw that she was missing and frantically started looking for her, but when he found her Inuyasha wasn't too happy. Kaede had just finished the incantation on the beads of subjugation and before he knew it she had thrown it to Kagome who was significantly closer to him than she was and before he could even blink the beads were on his neck.

'_No must get them off before…,' _but it was no use the beads were on and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them off. It seemed he had all the skill and knowledge from his past life, but his body would have to grow into it. Inuyasha had gone from a half demon who was known throughout Japan as a slayer of full demon's to a kid who had less than half of his old power.

"Quick subdue him before he turns on us," Inuyasha heard Kaede yelled to Kagome and when he turned around to say he had changed, Kagome thought he was coming to attack and just like her old self she yelled out the two magic words.

"Sit Boy,"

Inuyasha got reacquainted with the ground and thus began Inuyasha new relationship with Kagome and the road to destroying Naraku.

* * *

A/N: There ends the first chapter of the new journey. Hopefully you like the changes in Inuyasha and his new outlook on life and Kagome. Well that's it for this chapter leave a review and good things will happen. 

Black Saint


	3. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me I'm in the hole already.

Wish Upon A Black Shikon

Chapter Three

The Journey Begins

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room sulking. _'Even with all that planning I still end up with the prayer beads around my neck,' _Inuyasha fumed while tugging at the necklace. Even with all his combat experience, painful memories, and destructive skills he picked on his last journey Inuyasha still couldn't figure out a way to remove the damnable beads from his neck.

Huffing again Inuyasha managed to draw Kagome's attention from the fire and onto him. He never noticed it but she looked lost and without a friend, so swallowing his anger Inuyasha made his way up to he before plopping down beside her.

Kagome just looked at the silver haired boy and by some unspoken message she understood what he was trying to do. _'Well its working,' _Kagome thought to herself before telling Inuyasha, "I'm so scared… what if I never get to see my family again?" Hearing the shake in her voice and smelt the salt forming in her eyes, Inuyasha did the best he could do to comfort her before the waterworks started.

"Don't be stupid, you can always retrace your steps and go back from the same way you came. You know wench, for a human you aren't you," Inuyasha told Kagome, and for some reason, even though she was incredibly angry for being insult not once but twice, she didn't explode… yet.

The reason being was that aside for being stuck the feudal era, she had heard from Kaede that story she had a striking resemblance to Kikyo and if the old priestess didn't know an better she made just be the reincarnation of Kikyo. Unfortunately the woman was Inuyasha's past lover who died from his, supposed, betrayal. _'Sounds like a cheesy soap opera,'_ Kagome mused while staring back at the fire.

All thoughts of Kikyo and Inuyasha had brought up a weird emotion in Kagome, it felt a lot like jealousy but why would she be jealous? If everything she was told was true she was, or at least used to be, Inuyasha's lover and died when he betrayed her. But that didn't make any sense, because if that was true then Inuyasha would hate her, right?

The thoughts made Kagome's head spin and she decided to deal with that later and focus on getting home and seeing her family. Feeling the weight on the pink jewel in her pocket Kagome pulled out the jewel drawing in both her and Inuyasha's attention. Noticing the hanyou staring at the pink jewel as well Kagome quickly hid it remembering the rest of Kaede's story.

Inuyasha desired the jewel to become full demon, and it was Kagome's job to protect the jewel from both man and demon alike. Unknown to Kagome though Inuyasha didn't gaze at the jewel with longing, but with contempt knowing what pain and death it would cause before falling into the hands of Naraku and tainting the very world they lived in. Tearing his eyes away Inuyasha grumbled unintelligently before just going back to his plan to make Kagome feel better.

"You know if you were smart you would have probably figured out to go back home… But then again not all of us are as smart as I me," Inuyasha said with hoping that Kagome would explode at him revealing some of the feisty girl he had come to know and love. As an add bonus of exploding and leaving in a huff, and the sitting he would _have_ to endure, Inuyasha figured if Kagome left early she would be able to get back to her own time a avoid being captured by bandits.

Kagome seemed to have plans of her own when she got up and said to Inuyasha, "Thanks for the advice and …," but Inuyasha caught the subtle twitch in Kagome's lip when was she about to say the "S" word. Dread filled him as he knew what was coming next, but before the impending crash Inuyasha heard Kagome say, "This is what you get for being an asshole. **SIT!!!**" Half shocked at Kagome's potty mouth and half amused that even though they had just met he had already tainted her, Inuyasha barely felt the jerk on his neck before he went face first into the hut's dirt floor.

**Crash**

"Sorry Inuyasha I can't take any chances," Kagome told Inuyasha before making her way to the well. Running off in the direction in were he smelled the bandits Inuyasha knew that Kagome would undoubtedly run into them if she keep running in the direction she was going.

'_And knowing the wench that'll be a yes… Damn there goes my plan,'_ Inuyasha raged, Kagome was walking into a trap and because of her he couldn't do anything about it. _'We're going to have long talk about that 'word' and its liberal uses,' _Inuyasha noted before pushing against the submission spell.

'_Is it just me or am I a lot weaker than before,'_ Inuyasha wondered while he struggled against the hold of the beads. Normally a sit would have him on the ground for a second or two before his youki would over power it, but it had been three whole minutes and Inuyasha still stuck in the embarrassing position.

Then he realized it, even though he retained all knowledge of the future and the enemies in store for him. His body was still as frail and weak as it was when he started the journey. The conclusion disturbed Inuyasha greatly and he wondered how much he could still do. Another few minutes passed and the submission charm let go and Inuyasha wasted no more time and trying to reach Kagome.

* * *

Speaking of Kagome, the said girl had just been abducted by bandits. All the stories of bandit rape cases and the torture flood her mind and Kagome did the only she could… 

"INUYASHA!!!"

The cry echo across the trees, but despite Kagome's hopes Inuyasha didn't come busting through the trees tearing them apart like he had done to mistress centipede. _'Will he come? The sit couldn't have made him that mad, could it?' _Kagome wondered scared out of her wits when three of the bandits circled around her with the perverted grins the hentai boys at school wore when they leered at her. Kagome's face was stuck in the terrified expression when a gravel voice stopped the thugs from getting any closer.

"Give me what I want and I'll make sure that you can leave unharmed," the voice said, and judging by the collective groan from all the thugs he was their leader. Kagome's mind raced and she tried to figure out what he was talking about. She had nothing of value besides the…

"The jewel wench, give me the jewel," the giant man said, raising from his seat and throwing his own men out of his path in an attempt to get to her and the jewel. Kagome scrabbled to the door, but when several of the thugs blocked her path she almost gave into the drown feeling that was filling her, until…

**Crash**

Inuyasha came down threw the roof punching the bandit leader squarely in the forehead sending flying into his 'throne', before turning on his men. Inuyasha had no mercy for those who where harassing Kagome and the fact that the room along with all its inhabitants, aside from Kagome, were covered in the carnal scent of sex. Inuyasha was going to they would have met the most painful end he could possible think of, but he had to settle for knocking them across the room.

'_Kagome doesn't need to see death… not yet,'_ Inuyasha that solemnly. He knew that he was sheltering her, but he could bear to having Kagome see someone die; not yet, not when it could be avoided, even though the bandits were so deserving. After defeating the last thug Inuyasha with a resounding crack to the skull, Inuyasha was sure the man had at least a fractured skull, before he turned to the boss and said, "I know you are in there so come out already!"

Kagome looked at the still before looking back at Inuyasha and saying, "He's dead, nothing's coming out of him," before having to eat her words. From his chest spurted a raven, but to Inuyasha the smell of death lingered heavily around the demonic bird.

"See the nose never lies," Inuyasha remarked before jumping at the bird. _'He's not getting the jewel! At least not if I can help it!' _Inuyasha swore before readying his favorite unarmed attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demonic crow had taken flight, dodging Inuyasha's wisps of poison youki. The attack, although self-taught, still tapped into his Inu-youki poison trait, giving it the extra kick needed to cut through just about anything, just like the main support beam for the hut. Seeing his mistake instantly Inuyasha snatched Kagome off the ground and jumped through the roof.

However Inuyasha's fast reaction left Kagome disoriented as well as pissed, even more so than before, at Inuyasha; but before she could vocalize her displeasure she felt the g-forces let up which were gluing her, and by extension the Shikon Jewel, safely to Inuyasha's back.

Feeling the jewel slip from off her neck and into the air Kagome reached for it only to have snatched away by the demon crow's talon. Inuyasha saw the jewel changes hands, but didn't have enough power left in his jump to reach the crow. Closing his fist tightly Inuyasha dapped some blood on his fingers before letting loose another of his unarmed attacks.

"Blades of Blood!" The shockwave of blood mixed with youki left Inuyasha's claws only to die down short of killing its target. Falling towards the earth with a bit of bird flesh surrounding him and his passenger, Inuyasha thought to himself, _'Damnit, if my youki is too weak to even form a full Hijin Tesso, the Kizu no Kaze is out of the question for now.'_ The thought of not having his favorite attack weighted heavy on Inuyasha's mind almost as much as not being strong enough to defeat some of the enemies he faced again.

Hitting the ground running, seemed to knock some sense, as well as self confidence, back into Inuyasha. Telling himself, _'I just have to make sure I'm up for the battles when the time comes,'_ Inuyasha smirked while snagging a bow that was around the bandit hide out before taking after the demon.

While hopping from tree to tree, Inuyasha handed the bow to Kagome while telling her, "Your Kikyo's reincarnation so you should be as good as her in archery. Just shot the bird and I'll handle the rest." Thankfully the situation didn't allow Kagome to sit him, or Inuyasha was sure he would have gotten a face full of dirt again. Hearing the girl huff Inuyasha suppressed a smirk as the girl's scent changed from anger to determination, and the sounds of a bow being strung filter into his ears.

'_Atta girl Kagome,'_ Inuyasha added while jumping as high as he could, feeling Kagome release the arrow Inuyasha watched as it just missed its target falling just short of hitting the crow. Not even thinking of insulting the girl this time around Inuyasha instead suggested, "Use this, it seems to be trying to get back with the body, how about you give it a hand." Surprised by the normally gruff boy's thoughtfulness, Kagome shook the shock off and blushed the warm feeling his kind voice was giving her to the back of her head. Attaching the fallen claw to an arrow with a conveniently loose string on her outfit, Kagome shot the arrow off.

The pink missile closed in on its target hitting the mark dead center, and the short lived master of the Shikon Jewel let out a final howl of pain. Watching the jewel crack and break, Inuyasha schooled his features and true to his past self turned to explode on Kagome. About half way through the faux rant Inuyasha met the ground for another close contact conversation, and Kaede gave some of her sage like advice. The true hunt for the jewel shards had begun.

* * *

Kaede sat perplexed as why Inuyasha, who was normally defiant to any structure of order in his life, would systematically go into the forest every days at dawn and return at night sweating profusely before going to the town spring to bath. For the most part the villager avoided him and he did the same, but this… new course of activities was more than suspicious to the elder miko. 

'_It must be Kagome's absence, thee lass always had a calming effect on that lad, and now with it gone I fear Inuyasha may do something rash.'_ Returning to her duties, Kaede could only pray that Kagome would return quickly before Inuyasha left on the quest for the jewel himself.

However it was impossible for Kaede to know that Inuyasha wasn't going out into the wilderness to search for jewel shards without his lovable 'shard detector', but he was in fact pushing his body to the limit each day. Although it wasn't the same his trials by fire in his past life, the extra time allowed him to train his youki to the point that it wouldn't diminish after only a few feet of traveling. Though the main reason he was sweating some much was that he had to retrain his body and all its muscles memories from square one.

Remembering Sango's lectures on one's center and the inner balance the first day he had been alone he spent the whole time mediating and finding the center. Although he never really mastered the concept in his previous life, the meditation allowed him to get a better grip on his emotions, and thus his youki, while at the same time allowing him to focus on the brutal kata he put himself through the next day.

Practicing the moves the demon slayer had taught him, Inuyasha was thankfully for the fact that Sango had managed to beat some sense into him and force him to practice some unarmed fighting. In fact the training had made much more nimble and graceful on his feet, and Inuyasha was sure that learning it early this time around would only help.

The last day alone Inuyasha added a bit more swordplay to his training regime along with mediation and kata practice. Not having a proper sword did hinder him, but he was able to mimic the movements with the help some of the larger branches he had cut from the surrounding trees. His movements were rough and the hanyou realized that without Tessaiga that he wouldn't be able to get any better.

'_Lucky getting the blade it right around the corner. All I need now is for Kagome to come back and my bastard brother to open the door.'_ Inuyasha thought before going to personally get Kagome.

'_And besides what's the worse that could happen…,'_ the hanyou thought forgetting all about the web of hair he was soon to be tangled in.

* * *

That's chapter 3 and sorry it took so long, but after killing Seeing Past I felt a bit detached from written and unfortunately this fic took the blow the hardest. However I'm back and I have a more ideas than ever (now for the hard part), I just have to put them on paper. Anyway I kinda liked how this chapter turned out, and although I wanted more I guess it'll have to wait for the next update (which I promise will be soon). Remember to feed the starving author (with reviews!) and till next time… 

Black Saint


	4. Split Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me I'm in the hole already.

Wish Upon A Black Shikon

Chapter Four

Split Ends

Passing through the well was a relaxing as well as painful experience for Inuyasha, seeing as the time distorting magics surrounding the well were destroyed in the past in the eve of the final confrontation with Naraku. The precaution was necessary seeing as they weren't very sure that they would survive the conflict and with Naraku's ability to assimilate powers the risk of him being able to go to the future and enslave all those in the future were too high.

However didn't make the decision any easier for Kagome. Her conscience and sense of duty obligated her to destroy the well, but her heart and soul yearned to be with her family and friends. In the end she was the one to destroy the well, leaving her a victim of time and fate; trapped in a past that she didn't belong in.

Suppressing the nostalgic effect the well had on him, Inuyasha shook the images of Kagome silently crying that night while trying to forget the heavy scent of hopelessness and sadness that accompanied those memories. Hardening his resolve to make sure nothing like that would ever happen again, or better yet make sure that something like that was never necessary again, Inuyasha hopped out the bottom of the well preparing himself for his meeting with the newly revived Higurashi family.

* * *

'_The root of 'a' when taken to the third power is equal to the square of 'b', which in term is the square root of 'c'. Given this information is it possible to form a graph of the exponential function!?'_

Kagome just looked down at her textbook wondering if it was even speaking Japanese any more. Signing she closed the book for the fourth time in ten minutes while allowing her thoughts to drift back to the forests of the Feudal Era. Despite the dangers of youkai wondering around the area, the natural beauty of the past belittled the dangers that is hid. Slowly Kagome's thoughts drifted away from the forest itself to its inhabitants, especially one Inu-hanyou.

'_Come one Kagome! You're acting like a girl with her first crush, snap out of it and think the real person Inuyasha is. He's rude, rash, and boorish… but then again he did come and save me from the bandits and when we chasing the raven he didn't compare me to Kikyo when my archery wasn't as good as hers. Plus he given…,'_ Kagome immediately caught on to where her thoughts were headed before blushing a bright red. Letting out a frustrated groan Kagome realized that she had, yet again, stopped doing her homework and started daydreaming of Inuyasha. Opening the confusing texts once again Kagome swore that this time she wouldn't get distracted, or so help her the next person she saw was going to get a…

"Hey wench could you let me inside? You know for a hostess you really…,"

"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Not caring that she had probably startled everyone in the house with her outburst, possibly given her Grandpa a heart attack, or killed Inuyasha after he feel from her roof to the stone path below; Kagome stood up from her homework and stormed her way outside to deal with a certain hanyou.

Finding Inuyasha unmoving, except for the slight twitch in his foot, Kagome was ready to but the dog boy through a meat grinder of a tirade when Inuyasha unexpectedly sat up and beat it to her.

"What was that for woman!?" Inuyasha yelled actually a bit relieved that Kagome had been that frustrated at home.

'_Which means she must be thinking of the Feudal Era,'_ Inuyasha thought with a smirk before he rose to his feet, bones clicking back into place with every movement. Kagome's expression went a bit remorseful at that point, Inuyasha may be half demon but was also half human as well and being slammed to the ground off of the roof of a second story building wasn't something any one, half human or not, should have to go through.

After spending years with Kagome, and the mood swings that accompanied it, Inuyasha was able to recognize her change of temperaments before his nose even spotted it. He supposed it was the bond they had developed over the years, but his empathy with the girl had managed to survive even the magic of the Shikon jewel. Keeping in character Inuyasha made no comment of how much the fall had hurt him, more specifically his back, before walking right past Kagome and up to her house.

"You coming woman, I'm not dying or anything and if I remember I am the guess here and you have yet to show me into your house," Inuyasha called from over his shoulder with his trademark smirk slapped smugly on his features. That seemed to snap Kagome out of whatever depressing trance she had been in before she followed after Inuyasha and with a slight smile on her face as well, she called after the hanyou as he made his way to the front of her house.

"My name's Kagome! Come on say it with me K-A-G-O-M-E!!!"

* * *

Watching Inuyasha playfully pulled at Buyo's, the Higurashi family cat's, Kagome suppressed the urge to send Inuyasha face first into dinning room floor. However that wouldn't be the wisest choice as it would through his cap off his head and revealed the two triangular dog ears on the top of his head. Her prays were answer though, when the cat broke free and left three angry claw marks on each side of Inuyasha's face. Lucky for the overweight cat Inuyasha was too stunned that he had been actually scratched to do anything, Kagome settle for telling Inuyasha he got what he deserved instead of sitting him.

However before Inuyasha could retort Ms. Higurashi walked out from the kitchen with a handful a platter of different sorts of food. To her surprise, Kagome watched Inuyasha get up and help her mom with the platter without so much as a word before, sitting back down beside her and asking her, "So what do you deserve for that?"

Ignoring the double entendre, Kagome tried to focus solely on her food and make the awkward dinner move quicker when her mother had to ask, "So why have I never seen Inuyasha before today?"

Simultaneously both teens, despite one being technically over fifty years old, choked on their food. Looking from her mom to Inuyasha with pleading eyes, the hanyou just sighed before answering the answering the extremely embarrassing question.

"The reason is Ms. Higurashi, Kagome and I haven't been close until recently. It wasn't until she opened my eyes and I got rid of her pest problem did we really bound. See she even got me these authentic prayer beads as a thanks," Inuyasha answered being as honest as he could. In truth he wasn't lying just omitting some of the more graphic truths, and from the look on Kagome's face she seemed to have appreciated the gesture.

"Well isn't that sweet, for a second I thought my daughter had offended you somehow and was trying to make it up by bringing you back here for dinner. You wouldn't believe the things my daughter does when she's angry, once she even tried to reprimand a police officer…,"

"Mom! No one wants to hear that story again!" Kagome cried desperate to end the conversation. Having never heard this story Inuyasha just smirked at the teenage girl before telling her mother to go on with the story. Even though he wasn't very familiar with all the customs of the future, from the information Inuyasha gleaned from his time with Kagome in the past, he was sure that a five year old reprimanding a grown police officer for trying to steal her doughnut in public would have been a hilarious sight. Especially when the young Kagome demanded that the man go back, and by her another one. The whole table was cracking up by the end of the story Inuyasha still noticed how mortified Kagome was and decided to change the subject.

"Well your daughter can be a bit demanding Ms. Higurash, but she's a good person at heart or she would have never given me this necklace. Plus she was so sincere about it I never take it off now." Instead of being relieved Kagome was angry that Inuyasha was pretending like she was really this great person when the necklace was obviously a bad thing for him. However it never occurred to her that Inuyasha was trying to build the conversation up the point where she would 'sit' him and would have to explain her predicament with the jewel to her family, until she actually sat the boy in the middle of dinner.

Glad that they were inside as Inuyasha preferred carpet or stone any day, the silver haired boy sat up as Kagome was trying to explain to family that what just happened was a game they played when Souta noticed the two dog ears adjourned at the top of Inuyasha's head.

Crushing the need to rend flesh when Souta started rubbing his ears or when his grandfather slapped a sutra charm to his face and started doing what looked like a chicken dance to exorcise his evil spirit; Inuyasha simply stood up, causing Souta to fall off of his frame, and peeled the sutra off his face before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"BE QUIET!!!"

The shout, bordering on primal roar really, caused every one to stop what they were doing and look at the red clad hanyou that was clearly irritated with the family's weirdness. However once the intensity of the movement died away and was replaced with an awkward silence Inuyasha blushed before clearing his throat.

"Thank you. First off yes I am a 'demon', as your grandfather so eloquently put it; but don't worry I'm only half so you don't have to worry about me eating you in your sleep. However the real reason I'm here is to take you daughter back, and no I'm not going to eat her, but we have a mission to complete."

Following his speech the whole family sank back into their seats intent on hearing the rest of the story, or in Grandpa's case trying to figure out the appropriate spell for exorcising a 'half demon' you just had dinner with.

Slowly Kagome began to retell, the heavily edited version of, the event of the past few days she had been gone. Inuyasha inserted his two cents every now and then like with the subjugations beads and Kagome's fierce temper, but it was most to break the thick atmosphere that hung over Ms. Higurashi as well as Grandpa. After she finished Kagome stated that should would go back and fix the mess she caused otherwise she couldn't live with herself, and despite her doubts her mother and Grandpa agreed, rather quickly at that.

"Well if Inuyasha's accompanying you, then I really don't have anything to worry about do I?" Ms. Higurashi asked before giving her daughter a sly grin of her own. Kagome blushed; although she didn't know why, and Inuyasha tried to seem nonchalant even he his face was tainted red as well. Grabbing the large yellow bag from Kagome Inuyasha ignored her protests as he hooked one arm through the loops of the bag and the other under her legs before jumping down the well and yelling his goodbyes to the Higurashi family over his shoulder.

The ride back to the Feudal Era was far less morbid, as Inuyasha was concentrating the girl in his arms. She seemed to keep all the depression images out of his head, probably because the fact that she was even alive was a beacon of hope for him. Smiling at the thought, a true genuine smile, Inuyasha hopped out of the tempest of whirling time magic before the scent of blood and fire immediate caused the smile to drop from his face. Sensing something attacking him to the side Inuyasha's demonic instinct roared to life.

Throwing his weight to the side Inuyasha tossed Kagome's bag to the side, and while ignoring the girl's protests shifted his body so that he would take the blunt of the attack. Wire thin tresses of hair ensnared the two in mid air, and unfortunately for Inuyasha his choice to protect Kagome was the reason his arms were now bound together by the demonic hair.

"What do you we have here? Two beautiful heads full of hair! I can't wait to add those wave black tresses or those darling silver locks to my collection," a feminine voice rang out from the trees. Peaking over Inuyasha's shoulder Kagome caught a clear view of their captor's cleavage.

Looking up hastily Kagome would have believed the woman were human if it were for glowing pieces of hair saw her manipulating with her hands. Although Kagome was fairly sure that it was only her, she decided to ask Inuyasha if he could see the glowing strands of hair.

"No I can see the pieces glowing but I can smell them and still see them even though its hard," Inuyasha managed between grunts. Every second the hair that bound him was getting tighter and tighter no matter how hard he pushed. Looking down Inuyasha cleared his throat, grabbing Kagome's attention away from the scantily clad woman.

"Wench use some of the miko powers of your and purify the strands of hair!"

"But won't that hurt you too!?" Kagome countered yelling over Inuyasha. The boy seemed taken aback for a second before his features softened. Blushing at the surprisingly kind face in the midst of battle, Kagome looked away from Inuyasha while the boy did like wise returning to his battle with the every tightening strands of hair.

"Look it won't hurt me at all if you just focus on her youki, and besides I'm half youkai meaning I'm also half human something that holy power doesn't affect unless I'm particularly evil so just zap the hair and get us out if here!"

Complying with Inuyasha, Kagome dug deep down like she had done when she fired her arrows. Pulling out that force inside the fuelled her whole being Kagome, could only watch amazed as a wave of pink power flowed out of her and along the lines of hair that were blinding them.

The wave of energy flowed through Inuyasha much to his displeasure, and even though it wasn't attuned to seek and destroy his own brand of youki the fact was the holy energies naturally clashed with demonic energies and unless the owner of either the demonic or holy energy had perfect control over their powers they would attack, whether it be intentional or not, any opposing powers.

Falling heavily to the ground Inuyasha rolled to the side so he wouldn't fall on Kagome and took a minute to catch his breath. The miko energies in his body had temporarily overloaded his sense of pain ever act from breathing to looking up at Kagome's worried eyes was more painful than being suffocated by Sesshomaru's poisonous hands.

In an act of blatant disregard for his rules of engagement with Kagome, Inuyasha actually lifted his hand up, despite the massive pain it put him in, to stroke her face and tell her he was alright. Noticing for a split second that the claws on his hand faded, Inuyasha gathered from the way that Kagome's eyes widened that his hair flickered black for a moment.

Feeling his strength return to him, Inuyasha grabbed the strand of hair that was moving to strangle Kagome with deft skill before leaking Inu-youkai poison from the glands on his hands, melting the hair in the process. Raising to his feet, Inuyasha flexed his hands as he eyed his opponent.

"Kagome I don't sense a heartbeat within her, so she probably won't die no matter what I do to her. So it's up to you to find what is keeping her alive," Inuyasha called over his shoulder without taking his eyes off of Yura. The memories of this demon had come rushing back and unlike last time Inuyasha wouldn't be caught unprepared. Covering Kagome with his fire rat jacket Inuyasha noted that the hair demon had been busy while he was having dinner with the Higurashi's.

Leaping forward Inuyasha dug his nails into his palms before whirling his body around. It was a technique he picked up after training for months with Sango. Unleashing his Blades of Blood during his spin the mixture of blood, Inu-poison, and youki flew in all directions destroying all the strands of hair that came with five feet of him. Landing Inuyasha smirked when he realized that doing that technique hadn't even made a dent in his youki.

Flexing his claws once again Inuyasha just looked up at Yura darkly before asking, "You want to try that again, because I promise next time I'll make sure to do more than just cut your precious hair."

The hair demoness snarled before drawing her sword, manipulating another wave of hair with one hand she charged Inuyasha sword raised high ready to decapitate the hanyou and retrieve her prize. Smirking at the challenge Inuyasha raised his hand before leaping forward, sending a wave of golden youki and Inu-poison at Yura's hair wires.

Bringing his other claw up for a second Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Inuyasha was hit with a wave of déjà vu when his hand pierced Yura's breast as he went to cleave her heart but like last time their was nothing their. Wrenching his hand back Inuyasha spun off to the side, committing himself to another set whirling Blades of Blade before landing sure footed on the mood of skulls under him. Rearing up for another attack Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Yura's attention turn from him and towards Kagome who was stationed over a red skull with an arrow she had retrieved from her backpack in hand.

Throwing her sword as Inuyasha collided into her Yura's aim was slightly off as the sword ran right through the arrow rather than Kagome's neck. Struggling with the hair demoness in mid-air Inuyasha called out to Kagome.

"Kagome use your miko powers!"

The urgency in the dog hanyou's voice tore any doubt anyway from Kagome's mind and without a second thought she found that well of energy within her again and with a bit more focus this time she poured it out onto the red skull in her grasp. The skull cracked in several places as the pink light grew brighter and brighter before disintegrating as the light became blinding. A loud cry of pain was heard, before it warped out into nothingness as well.

Climbing to her feet Kagome staggered tiredly over to Inuyasha was once again paralyzed by the miko power was emitting. Looking up at the girl and the waves of pink energy that were cascading off her body; Inuyasha ignored the pain and rose to his feet, catching the girl as she feel into unconsciousness.

'_Kagome didn't have this much power the first time around. I wonder if this is what Midoriko meant by finding me? Could she be sending her powers to Kagome in an attempt to call me?'_ Inuyasha wondered thoughtfully as he gather Kagome's belongs back into her giant yellow backpack before carrying the girl back down to the village were the both could get the rest they so rightfully deserved.

* * *

Author's Note: To tell truth I am focusing on my other fics (the Naruto ones) and unless I get an overwhelming number of reviews I won't be updating this fic on the regular basis. However don't worry that doesn't mean I'm discontinuing it, it just means it is on a semi-hiatus (until one of the Naruto fics is complete). On another note I went back and changed the Japanese attack names to English. I feel it'll be more helpful, however names of people and weapons (such as Sango or Tessaiga) are still the same. Well thanks for reading and til next time…

Black Saint


End file.
